harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gideon Flatworthy
- see this video. Pembrokeshire, Wales |nationality = British |species = Human |gender = Male |hair = Brown |skin = White |job = Leader of the Accionites |loyalty = Accionites |theme = wizard |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = Hide |hidem = Hide |hidea = }} Gideon Flatworthy (d. 18 September, 1743) was a British wizard and an anti-Muggle extremist. He led the anti-Muggle organisation, the Accionites. Biography Early life Little is known of his early life. He was born in Europe, as it is known that he had an account in Gringotts Wizarding Bank but did not use it as he was too lazy. Later life After learning the magical arts, he formed the Accionites, a gang of anti-muggle activists who mostly just sat around and did nothing. When they ran out of gold, instead of going to Gringotts to get more he instead summoned several valuable goblin-made artefacts. The goblins who had created them came to the Accionites' headquarters, brandishing swords angrily and "baying for the Accionites' blood". Death and post-mortem After disapparating twice to avoid the goblins and being abandoned by his gang, he tried to summon a farm, some livestock, and a well-stocked larder. He was crushed to death by the bales of hay and cattle that landed on top of him. Experts are uncertain why he did this (they still debate about it) although the most common theory is that he became delirious from lack of food. Sometime after he died, Miranda Goshawk published his story in her Book of Spells, in a wizarding play about the Summoning Charm. Physical appearance He was extremely overweight from having lain on a pile of cushions most of his adult life, and wore a golden crown with blue robes. Flatworthy also had an extremely thin moustache. Personality and traits Gideon was a wizarding supremacist, having formed the Accionites group to prove wizarding superiority. However, he was very lazy, and his act of despising muggles was solely believing that being able to lift and carry objects magically was what made him and his group superior to them. His laziness was exemplified by his constant usage of the Summoning Charm to bring objects to him, to the point of taking gold and treasures from Gringotts Wizarding Bank rather than withdrawing some from his own vault. He was arrogant, believing that sitting on a smelly cushion and did nothing but summoning objects to him was something for his peers to admire. Magical abilities and skills * Apparition: Flatworthy disapparated at least twice in his life, with great success, whilst being attacked by a horde of angry goblins. * Charms: Flatworthy was an expert at performing the Summoning Charm, having cast it multiple times in his life (this was because he believed himself to be above lifting and carrying things non-magically). This came at the cost of his life eventually, as he lifted an cattle and hay and was crushed by it all. Appearances * Notes and references es:Gideon Flatworthy ru:Гидеон Флэтворфи pl:Gideon Flatworthy Category:1743 deaths Category:British individuals Category:Males Category:Wizarding supremacists Category:Wizards